Unrequited Memories
by Memolade
Summary: "I saw you first. I was the one who noticed you first." AU. FEM!KUROKO X KISE
1. Chapter 1

**Suddenly inspired to write a kurokoxkise fic...hehehehe!**

**WARNING: FEM!KUROKO**

* * *

**Present day**

Going on a festival is on the last page of things that interest him. The place is always crowded, there's always a lot of girls greeting and doing everything just to make him notice them. They never win or more like they will never win his interest, the reason is, he has always been noticing a certain girl. A girl who never, not even once, looked in his way.

_Ahhh, so cold. _

It's almost Christmas and on this cold night, Kise Ryouta is here, sitting on this wooden bench while staring on his cell phone. Flip open and then closed, repeatedly. Every time he do this, his screensaver will lighten revealing her face. This image has always been his wallpaper and screensaver for so long.

Her face….

Why he still have this? It's not like he is still hoping to have her even though from the very beginning she never saw him as what he wanted her to be. Maybe, he just really miss looking at her.

"Oi!, What are you doing? Kise!" he heard a shout that for sure belongs to his basketball captain -Kasamatsu Yukio- when he was high school. Even after their graduation, they still hang out with each other.

He stood up and smiled to him before placing his phone back on his pocket, short tempered as always,he is already glaring at the blonde. "Let's go." Kasamatsu said.

* * *

Kise watch as those strangers prepare the fireworks. In just a few minutes, they will light it and again, he will see that overrated glowing and colorful fireworks. It never fascinate him, for him, It's only normal. Bored, he just stand on his place and wait until this to finish. Whether the person beside him feels the same or not, he doesn't know but he is sure Kasamatsu is just also as bored as him that's why he asked him to come on this festival. Even though they are already adults, his old captain still acts shy and nervous around girls that's why he is always the one who he can rely on when it comes to killing time and going to someplaces

He sighed wishing this to end as soon as possible when finally he heard a loud bang followed by the luminous light coming from the sky. Suddenly, it lightens his surroundings and the corner of his eyes catches a view of someone; someone who's really familiar.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

"Alright! Good take! Next shoot will be next week."

"Yes, thank you."

That was his last shoot for the day. He glanced on his wrist watch and saw that it was already 7:00 pm. It's already this late, he thought that was why he decided to just go home.

Sunday evening had a peaceful street, there were less people going around not to mention the fact that it was also Sunday. That was a good thing since it would be hassle if he happened to pass by on some group of girls especially his loyal fangirls. Seriously, being a model has its pros and cons. But, don't get him wrong, fan girls were okay but it was tiring dealing with their requests such as autographs, picture taking etc.

Aside from being a model, he was also attending school in Teikou. And to be honest, he was really bored with his school life. Teikou Middle School might be popular in terms of sport, but all the sports he had tried didn't interest him. So, he wondered if his days would always be like this, always and only dealing with boredom. Going on school and shoot and that was all.

That was what he had in his mind that time. Until….a moment he had never expected.

As he walked his way, he suddenly felt a chilly sensation on his body.

He blinked before pausing, wondering if he just imagined that feeling. He was aware that he was the only one walking here so what was that? Air? No, it wasn't. It was like someone had passed beside him.

A ghost? Ah, no, that was too impossible and unreal. Gulping, he slowly turned his head at his back. He wasn't exactly sure of what he saw because it was too sudden. He saw a long hair that disappeared on the right. Knitted brows and narrowed eyes, he tried to picture what he saw. That was...a girl? He thought but doubting it since it was lacking some presence. Also, he didn't see anyone passing him.

Who was that?

He kept on asking his self although part of him was answering his question that it was undeniably just a Ghost, he refused to accept it. He inhaled and exhaled, as much as possible tried to say that it was NOT a ghost because it shouldn't be a ghost, or that was just what he wanted to believe.

* * *

The next day, after his class, he went again on the street where he experienced his so-called **'might be a ghost but no way it was a ghost'** encounter. Skeptically studying the details, he remembered it again from the beginning. "I was walking here and then felt that and then saw that hair..." he was narrating what happened on his mind before trailing his eyes on the street on his right "...here" he finished.

Hands on his pockets, he sighed after a few minutes, feeling stupid because of what he was doing. Was he really this bored that he became some kind of a detective tracing a certain unknown person. Also, what he would do or what he would get after finding out what it really was? When he realized that staying here was a waste of time, he lifted his foot to start walking and go home to have a rest.

When suddenly, shortly after his right foot touched the ground, he paused, eyes blinked before quickly tilting his head. On his front, there_ it_ was, the mysterious person.

A few seconds, he found his self immobile, just staring at the person approaching.  
Two seconds - three - four - five and then her shoulders were leveled on his, six - seven. Seven seconds was the amount of time that took her to completely brushed past to him. And those seconds proved him that it was not a ghost but instead, it was a girl. Sky blue hair and eyes and fair skin.

His eyes followed her, however, the girl didn't glance not even a little to him. Perhaps, she was busy or too focused on reading the book on her hand.

The air breeze and made his blonde hair dance as he watched the back of the girl, the same happened to her's and it was beautiful. The way her waist-length hair moved was as if greeting him a 'hello' that he felt something unusual beneath him.

* * *

_**you were just a stranger**_

_**walking in my direction**_

_**just a glance**_

_**became a chance**_

_**and a moment to remember**_


	2. Chapter 2

Holycow guys, thank you for favoriting/following and reviewing this story even though i've only posted one chapter. You guys made me want to squeal, hehehe.. By the way, did you watch the new op of kNB? Did you notice on the scene when the goms where staring at the sunset then Kise stole a glance at kuroko and then kuroko smiled? Hahahaha in my eyes, it showed the relationship between them..hahaha! also, akakuro is actually my otp, but i'm just in love with the angst and drama brought by this pairing.

(i've only read one kise-centric fic and it was Whimsical (kisexoC) so i'm not really sure if i can pull his charac thoroughly. But i'll try my best. :)))))

**Warning: female kuroko**

* * *

**chapter 2**

* * *

"Kyaaa. Kise-kun so cool!" Circle of girls cheered when he successfully made his team won their soccer play during P.E.

"Whoa! Kise, You're so great on this. How did you do that?" His classmates and was one of his teammate asked.

He heard them as he put a smile on his face showing that he appreciated those compliments when in fact, all those words had already became normal to his ears. Just always, everything he do, he could easily won it. It was not bragging, he was just accepting the fact that it was a given talent. However, he found this ability so boring. He wished he had someone he could consider as a rival or maybe, a sport he could enjoy. He already tried a lot but nothing ever suited his interest.

After his P.E class, he decided to rest under a tree some meters away from the field. The sun was on its peak and this heat was dehydrating him. Placing his towel at the top of his head, he decided to rest as he once again visualized her face. Back then, almost two weeks ago, he saw her clearly and judging her uniform, he could tell that that girl was also studying in Teikou so he wondered why he couldn't meet that girl on this school. Teikou might be a one hell of a big school but still, there should be at least 5% of chances they would see each other. So why? He closed his eyes and drank his half empty bottle of water.

"L-look! It's Kise-kun!" A sudden clamor woke his sleeping mind. He didn't realize that he fell asleep while resting. Immediately, tons of girls went beside him offering papers, letters that probably some kind of a love letter. He pulled his towel and stood up, again, bringing his oh-so-bright smile making every girls around him to blush.  
"Please sign this Kise-kun."  
"Accept this Kise-kun."  
He signed all the paper, he accepted all the letters without dropping his smile although it felt like it would never end because there were just a lot of them.  
"Let's take a picuture Kise-kun." Asked by the last girl. The blonde then posed and looked at the camera while being pictured together with this unknown girl.  
*click*  
Blushing, the girl showed her camera to him "Aw. We look cute together Kise-kun."  
It was immediately replied with a cheery tone from him, "Is that so?" followed by a little chuckle at the end. As much as possible, he would never hurt the feelings of his fangirls. Just go with the flow.

"Eh?" She suddenly grumbled narrowing her eyes on the camera before turning on her back to scan the place "hmm, no one?" There was something on the photo that made her furrowed her eyebrows in dismay.

He was about to head back inside the school building when the girl called her again, "Excuse me, Kise-kun. Can we take another picture?" She demanded shyly.

He smiled, "Eh, Sure but why?"

"This one feels awkward because the camera stole an image of another girl and what's worst is that she's also looking on this direction." She explained showing the screen of her pink digital camera to his face.  
Another picture will not take too much time so why not, he agreed and paid a small glance on the camera. "Can't help tha-" his words were interrupted when he recognized the third person on the image.

It was her.

He immediately looked around him but how many minutes had already passed since this picture was taken? Could it be that she was also sitting under this tree all along? That maybe she was behind him the whole time and decided to change place when these girls approached him? There were a lot of possibilities. But, if that was true, how come he didn't notice her? Crap, she really was something else, like a ghost that was quietly wandering.

"K-kise-kun?"

Reverting his attention back to the girl on his front, "Ah, yes let's take a picture." He said smiling happily for the picture and even after it, his bright smile didn't leave his face.  
The girl was finally satisfied with the outcome so she left and he went inside.  
He was thinking of why he didn't feel her presence when she was so near him that time.  
Heaving a sigh, the blonde put his headphones and turned his music on while waiting his class to finish. If he go back on that street, will he see her? He thought but gave up with that idea in the end. He didn't have that much of free time starting this day. Not only his schedule became more tight because his popularity as a model increased but also, it was almost time for his exams. He had to focused on studying above anything else.  
See, he was not only excellent in terms of sports, his grades too were okay. Regardless of that, he was not exactly happy. He wanted something much more, something interesting, something different and unique. He thought he had already found what he have been looking for, he thought it might be her. Reason? That girl undeniably stole his curiosity, she was the first girl who got his attention and occupied his mind even if it was just for a few second. For the first time, he found someone interesting and it was her.  
But she was nowhere to be found.

* * *

He was about to head out for another photo-shoot when he happened to passed by on a certain gym. It was not allowed to be occupied after school because it was already an old gym and on the plan of renovation so it was known as officially closed. So, Kise Ryota, around 5:30 in the afternoon when the sun was on the verge of saying its goodbye, and the sky was almost turning black, he suddenly heard some footsteps coming from the direction of the said gym. And he knew that it came inside.

INSIDE.  
Inside the gym?

He glanced on that direction and saw some lights were turned on. Comically, his knees slightly trembled, "what's that?" He mumbled. Seriously, that place should be dark and he shouldn't be hearing those noise. Crap! Could it be a ghost, for real? Nu-uh, not again. So would it be safe to assume that it might be her? Then again, why would she be on that kind of place, at the gym? And also, why would she make those sounds as if continuously hitting or maybe dropping something on the floor? At last, the blonde concluded that it was not her, and whether it was a real ghost or not, well, he couldn't careless about that. Maybe someone was just checking that place so he decided to leave.

* * *

Few days later, a certain rumor spread out around the school. "There's always a sound of someone playing basketball at the old gym." He heard one of his classmate said. It somehow caught his ears and made him listen for a second because he too was curious as to what was that about. "Eh, yes, i heard someone tried to check to see who it was but..." Another student joined the conversation "...they confirmed that there was actually no one inside."

Hearing that, he snapped and secretly glanced at those students. Grinning, he thought "no way, that's ridiculous." Of course it was because he didn't believe in ghost, rather, he would say, there were people who was lacking in presence. An example was her. Her. Where's her? He remembered again. Where is that girl, he wondered.

Days continued to pass that became week then month, until, without him noticing it turned into a year and unknowingly, he began thinking her less and lesser as those days of her absence increased convincing his self that maybe he won't ever see her again. Yet, every time he look at the sky, he would remember that hair because they were the same. Her face too, it was like the sky - as peaceful as the sky. Oh how much he would like to see that again.

But it had already been a year since the last time he saw her and that he lost the count of days where he spent waiting for that moment to come. So when he became sophomore, he could say that he wasn't thinking of her that much anymore. Not like he could wait for a girl to show up for until god-knows when. He just realized that maybe he should give up and move on.

And before he knew it, he was again back to where he started, he was again bored, he wanted to start something to kill it but then again he realized...it would always be the same. Although he was considered as athletic, he didn't bother joining any sports club because he knew he could just do every moves just by looking. There were no thrills, no challenges. "Is there something I can put my attention on? Or someone who will make me excited? If yes, please show your..self." He sluggishly thought.

Until, that day, summer of his sophomore life when a ball accidentally hit his head.

"Sorry!" A new voice was heard. He looked who it was as he rubbed his head.  
"Aren't you Kise? The model?" The boy said, tanned skin and had a dark blue hair. He laughed and again said his sorry and walked away.

As bored as always, Kise decided to follow that person which lead him to the basketball gym. He then just remembered that their school was really really popular because of this sport and that Teikou held an unbeatable record.  
"Basketball? Haven't tried this yet." He thought as he peeked inside. As soon as he landed his eyes inside, it immediately trailed on the boy who accidentally hit him with a ball. Slowly, he saw what just happened, that dark-haired person just made a slam dunk on the net. In an instant, he felt fascinated with the way he did that. How could he dunk when he was only a middle schooler. Knitted brows, he got curious and asked his self if he could also do that which he replied with a blunt No before changing it into Yes. "If I try, i can probably do that too." He countered on his mind smiling. This could be what he really have been waiting for.

That day marked a new start on his life, that day, he found the person he could admire, a person he could be considered as a rival. He wanted to try that too. Suddenly, he felt the urge to play the same sport and have a match with that person. And in that day too, he made a decision, he'll play basketball, he'll join the basketball club.

The next day, he applied and got accepted but was first belonged in the third string.  
Though, he was positive, it won't take too much time for him to join the first string. He just had to play with all of his might, first of all. He was very positive on this.  
And so, he began.

On the other hand, while he was being consumed with his newly found interest, he didn't know what was happening to _her_, what that dark blue-haired person was about to find or meet and most of all what was about to happen to him.

* * *

_**There was something about you  
A certain charm that stole my eyes  
That made me say  
"Ahh... I want her mine."**_


End file.
